Maybe
by nasdat ptitsa girl
Summary: This is slash fic. It is a Meo Max n Leo slash and it is lemmon and a song fic . I apologize now for the mistakes you will find in the fic. PLZ COMMENT! XD.-Summaries are not my stuff- -.-Uu


**Maybe**

"_I don´t want to suffer for his skin__._

_I don't want to die of pity because of him._

_I don't want to fall for him._

_I don´t want to wait for him anymore"_

Leo thought it over and over without knowing if he was right or wrong. His brain shouted: "Don't do it" as his heart did the exact opposite. He knew he want to be with his business partner more than anything in the world. He knew that that man was no more just a friend for him. He couldn't accept the fact he had fell for Max Bialystock. Leo started to write figures and numbers in the accountability book trying to keep his mind busy. And it didn't matter how much he try he couldn't get his best friend out of his head. He had a crush for that man. No, not a crush, he was in love. But he was just too afraid of the reaction Max could have if he speak his heart off. He got up and walked towards the coach were his partner was leaning reading the critics of their new play. He just stand there quiet he didn't know if it was better to just walk away back to the desk. Max noticed him and stopped reading to look at him. –Yes?-he asked finally after a long silence. –Ma… Nothing- Leo ended abruptly and turns around. Max caught his hand. –Come back here and tell me what it is?-He is ordered. He saw that the younger man was shaking from bottom to top. –Why are you so nervous? - Max asked now worrying for his friend; he got up and came closer to his friend. Leo looked as he was about to cry. –What is it?-

"_There's any need to tell you that I'm dying to have something with you?_

_Haven´t you noticed how hard is to me to be just your friend?_

_I can´t come near your mouth without longing it in a mad way._

_I have no more ways and even you think this is crazy,_

_I don't want to die without having something with you"_

Leo took the other man face with both hands and kissed him softly. He separated for a second and pressed his lips against the elder man again, still softly, still tender. Some words are just too obvious to be pronounced.

"_If I have to say it commonly: "I miss you",  
if I have to be philosophic: "You are my life",  
and with all the simplicity: "I love you",  
in a short poem: "You are my light"." _

-Sorry- Leo said suddenly broken a soon to be kiss. –I have to go-. Max didn't say a word he just embraced the man holding him tightly, caressing his hair; he felt the same way and he didn't want him to go. He could feel Leo´s hands holding with strength his shirt. He knew that the guy was sobbing trying to keep the tears away. He knew that same as him Leo didn't want to go anyway and that he was just embarrassed.

"_Stop asking for forgiveness"_

Max whispered in his best friend ear, then he kiss his peck. He wanted Leo to say it, he already knew it. Before the kiss he already knew it, but he never did a thing because he didn't want to rush that kid as he usually calls him. He really needed to hear those words coming from his best friend and soon-to-be-lover mouth.

"_Tell me softly, tell strongly._

_Tell me softly._

_Tell me already for once"_

Leo felt he could melt in Max´s arms. He hugged him back. He wanted to stay there standing, with no worries. He didn't even care if Ulla entered the office at that moment. He just wanted to be with Max. He separated from his love for a second and looking in his eyes got the courage to said those words he hold for so much time. He felt stupid saying that. He could feel his tears passing down his face. He wanted to stay and to run away.

"_My feelings towards you,_

_I'm going to tell you,_

_Even it isn't easy._

_This i__s something you deserve to hear._

_I love you, heart._

_And I'm dying to tell you._

_I think this is love"_

Max cleaned his friend tears with his fingers, he caressed his face, and he holds it grinning gladly. –You don´t have an idea of how much time I waited to listen that-. He took Leo´s chin and as he holds it he pressed his lips against him passionate, the book-keeper answered maybe even fierier. They embraced tighter, their arms and hands moved all over the others back, hugging and caressing, being tender and in fire at the same time. Leo putted his arms around Max´s neck, as he lowered his hands around the younger man hips, and went even downer.

"_I'm lost in your smell,_

_I'm__ lost by your lips_

_Those are__ whispering words that achieve my poor heart_

_I'm__ feeling a fire inside of me."_

He could feel how the strength of his friends holding went stronger as he touched the man´s member; he ignored all the prays that asked him for stop he manipulated him; Leo groaned half in pain half in ecstasies as Max continued masturbating him, he knew he couldn't resist and that he couldn't hold himself. From a full tension his body passed to a relax that made him almost fell in the other man chest. Max pulled his hand out of Leo´s trousers and pressed his lips in the younger one forehead, he saw that the man was red of rush. –Are you okay, kiddo?-he asked as he messed his friend hair. Leo nodded as he mumbled an almost muted: -Yes-. Max hugged him for one more moment, tightly and then they separated; they looked at each other in confusion still in ecstasies, still longing for the other lips, for the other skin, still longing for each other, but standing there just staring, breathing hardly and holding back. Who will ever think of all the odds he will end up in love with someone like Leo Bloom? Not him. Max knew what was next and hell that he wanted to happened, but not there, Leo wasn't one of those nymphomaniacs old ladies or a whore, he wanted to give the guy something he would never forget. Leo putted his hands in his pocket and sited down on the coach, he didn't know what to do; he wanted to go further and gave himself to the elder man, he was longing for one more kiss, one more touch. He felt uncomfortable wanting for more, longing and being stopped in that way; maybe Max was right by stopping him like this because deep inside Leo was afraid of what was coming, he wanted to happened, still that fact he couldn't deny he knew what that would mean for both, he knew that there´s no turn back since you gave your body, your soul; since you are a part of someone else and that someone is a part of you. –Max, I'm not sure if I want to…- Leo said shyly holding his own hands that were shaking he couldn't end up the sentence. Fuck? Have sex? Make love? Any of the possibilities made him felt uncomfortable. Max approached and sited by his side, he grinned at the nervous man and caressed his shoulder. –Don't be afraid. I will never hurt you- he assured as he kissed the younger man forehead softly.

"_You are scare of the idea of what will happen. _

_I want to tell you something that will make you feel better._

_But there's something more that is not easy to see._

_I don't want to go without telling you that I want to stay more time like this."_

Leo leaned on his partner´s shoulder and cried there more in happiness than any other mood and in pain because of his lack of courage that made him lost one chance that he was not sure to have again. He felt terrible not only because he didn't left the things happened, but because he did let that happen with other person and that wasn't a merry memory, it was something Max never knew and he wanted to stay that way. He felt embarrassed when he let the other entered inside him, that man made him felt like a whore and being the circumstances he had to admit he was one; but he didn't want to be that for Max, and he felt like his best friend wanted him better and that was reason because of what he didn't know if it was better to stay or continue. What will be the reaction of Max if he discovers that the man he thinks is so pure had already being fucked by someone else and not for love, but just to get something? Max looked at Leo worried, that guy was just too nervous. –Everything is alright. I will not push you to do anything-the man said has he tenderly touched his partner cheek; Leo hold his hand. –But I want to-he said quickly, once he noticed the words he had just pronounced he wanted to rewind and shut up his mouth but he knew that wasn't amount the possibilities. He really was afraid of what his best friend thinks of him he knew what he had done in his back. Max pressed his lips against Leo and leaned on him making Leo lean on the coach. He kissed the younger one once more. Leo pushed him away, like in panic, rushed, breathing hardy. They stared for a single moment and then pressed their lips passionate. Max felt Leo´s arms holding his back, making feel so warm. He knew it wasn't the best, but at that moment he couldn't hold himself no more. He had Leo exactly where he wanted him, and the fragile look of the guy made him want to have him more. He took the book-keeper hands and put them aside the man´s head as he leaned on him to kiss him one more time. Leo opened his mouth to say something between a kiss and another, but he couldn't his words were suffocated by the others lips. Max started to play with the younger man shirt bottoms, he started to blossom them one per one; in every step Leo asked him for stop, but at the same time he didn't make anything to stop his friend. Max took Leo´s hands and blossom his wrist. He took the shirt off and let it felt on the floor. He pressed his lips against Leo´s. He caressed his hair, his face his neck, his chest, his stomach; he kissed him all the way down making Leo groan with pleasure.

"_I still can't find a way to tell you,_

_I'm longing to be your lover._

_I desire you, my love._

_Only you made me feel like this._

_I can't hide this anymore._

_You are the miracle I waited for._

_You are all what I need._

_Everything you need it's me my love"_

He was about to take off the man trousers when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Ulla entered without waiting with a plate with two coffees. She was as gorgeous as always that morning. –Ulla made coffee- she said proudly and happy with herself as she left the plate on the desktop. Once she let both cups and served coffee inside them, she looked at to see something unexpected. –Why is Max on top of Leo?- she asked intrigued. Max went up totally decentralized by the intrusion leaving Bloom at a high level of excitation. –And why is Mr. Bloom half dressed?-. Leo blushed by the question. They never thought of the chance of Ulla dropping in. –Ulla knows!-she said grinning. –You were about to have sex. Wasn't that?-. Leo felt his jaw could fall as Max nodded smiling uncomfortable. –Want to Ulla to call for a cab?-she offered. –So you go to hotel-she cleared up. –Yes- both men said at the same time. Ulla picked up the phone and called for a taxi. –Can Ulla do anything else? - She asked and then she left the room. –Shit- Leo said leaning back to the coach._

The cab came half an hour later, that were maybe the most difficult thirty minutes that both man had to pass by, because the tension between them had already explode and it wasn't an easy task to wait to feel the other once they had already taste the flavors of each other lips of each other skin, and neither to hold when they were about to melt the one inside the other. The cab drives them to a hotel in the suburbs. Leo paid the driver and they entered there. Max asked for a room and got the keys. He linked Leo´s arm to walk by his side as they marched up stair to the room.

"_I want to be by your side. I want to see you and feel,_

_I want to lose myself waiting. I want to love you or die_

_Come, and hug me one more time". _

Max pushed Leo against a wall as he kissed him in the middle of the corridor. Holding, hugging, kissing, and longing for more. He walked one step back and continued walking to the room leaving his friend there somehow amused. –Come here!-Max said to Leo as he unlocked the room´s door. Leo walked through the corridor and entered inside the room. Max closed the door abruptly and rushed on Leo pressing his lips against his, moving his hands down, and pulling them inside the young man pants. Leo moaned feeling the touch of his best friend hands manipulating him. –Please-. Pleasure, pain, pleasure, pain.-Stop- he managed to said. Max ignored him and asked like mocking. –Do you want me to stop? Geez, Leo I thought we were having a great time-. He pressed more the other one member making him moaned one more time. Leo breathing started to be cut-off, and hardy and softly at the same time. He couldn't hold himself at all; he came in a middle of a climax that had him shaking from the bottom to the top. Max pulled his hand covered by semen off the other´s pant. Leo looked down and aside embarrassed. –Chst, there's no need to feel like you have done something bad, I wanted you to do that- Max took Leo´s hand and put them on his trouser´s zipper. Leo looked up to his partner and without saying a word he pulled the zipper down. He kneeled in front of Max. –I´m not sure-he mumbled looking up at his friend. Max felt a little exasperated. –I can´t- he said as he pulled Max trousers and boxers down. He caressed, touched, felt and kissed the man penis. The elder one messed his hair and pushed his head forwards. Leo opened his mouth to let the member inside it and started sucking it. Max groan in pleasure. He didn't want Leo to stop, not at that time so he holds the book-keeper head with strength against his pelvis. Leo tried to pull himself away, but he couldn't so he kept on blow jobbing, sucking more and more. Max pushed Leo to the floor; he leaned on top of him, with his erected penis; already wanting to be inside of him. He him noticed that Leo didn't even move he didn't put any resistance as he had all the time since they started in the office. –Leo?-Max asked staring at his partner. –Just do it- said Leo weakly.

"_If you say __"yes" you better think it twice._

_Maybe you should tell me "no"._

_If you say me "no", maybe you will be wrong_

_And I will have the task to make you say "yes"._

_Tell me "no" thinking a "yes" and I will take care._

_Tell me "no" and let the door open._

_Stab on me a doubt and I will stay by your side." _

Max lifted Leo up and fast as he could went with him in his arms to the bed and left him leaning there. He pressed his lips softly against the young man mouth. Leo smiled at him and then kissed him back. Even he had to explain something later at that moment Leo knew that there was no way to turn back. Max pressed his lips as Leo opened his mouth letting him entered and play inside it.

"_Slowly I start in your mouth. _

_Slowly, without taking your clothes off__. _

_My bed doesn't deserve your body._

_But it is ideal for love. _

_Slowly I come for your heart._

_Slowly and a bottom stops me. _

_As you tell me stop you help me._

_Is a war inside you?_

_Between the stop and pass,_

_That makes the decision tonight. _

_This is also my first time, feel how I shake. _

_I had sex thousand times, but I never make love. _

_Slowly down your waist, slowly,_

_And a doubt makes me stop_

_If I really deserve to steal you,_

_Be a part of your past."_

He took off Leo´s pants and pulled his legs up and posed them in his shoulders, pulling himself against the other man. He pushed and pushed until he entered inside his best friend, his object of love.

"_Let me believe I own you_

_Even if I will feel pain_

_When I wake up_

_And all this is just a dream" _

Leo felt how he melts and passed out at the same time that he shakes and moved as he embraced hugging tightly Max. He groaned trying to hold himself knowing he had already fallen. He felt backwards and Max holds him from his hips. He moved his legs around Max back as he pulled himself even closer. He screamed as he felt how his friend was getting deeper inside him.

"_It happened so fast_

_That I didn't notice_

_And I fell in your arms"_

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, and he just moaned and groaned at every push, at every touch, at every kiss. Max hugged his friend as close as he could as he continued pushing in and out. –Max- was the only word Leo managed to pronounce when a shiver passed through his body making him tense all his muscles and nerves for a moment and at the next time he relaxed falling at Max shoulder, who continued moving inside him. Leo continued hugging Max, but now weakly, about to faint-away. He finally got fully inside the other´s feeling like they were one, melting one with the other, hoping that sensation will never die. Every movement led them closer to a climax, in ecstasies, shaking. Finally the sensation ended in the climax.

"_In just a second everything can change._

_In just a second you can fall,_

_And everything can be so clear and so dark"_

Max came inside of Leo and after holding his lover for a moment that seemed to last forever he freed the other man who fell on his back and stared at him smiling, holding tears, feeling he could die with no problem. Max leaned on him and kissed his forehead, and then he pressed his lips against Leo´s tenderly, then he rested by his side.-Are you okay?-he asked to his best friend.-I can't be better-Leo answered with tears falling from his eyes abruptly one after the other like a waterfall. Max though that his partner and now lover couldn't achieve to look cuter even if he tried. He smiled at the younger man as he rubbed his nose against his. –Didn't I hurt you? Did I?-he asked because the sobbing of his partner made him concern.-This always hurt, Max- he said whispering.-Don't worry. Even if I felt pain, I love every moment and I don't want this to be our first and last time-. Max looked at Leo surprised to hear such a declaration from him. –Geez, I didn't knew this part of you, kiddo. But I'm happy to know it because I really want this to be just the first time-he said looking directly in the other man blue eyes.

"_Don't get asleep, not yet._

_I don't want to see this night end now._

_I just want to stay like this._

_Just look me at my eyes theres no need to talk"_

A kiss, a sweet and bitter kiss born between them and ended as fast as it was born. Leo searched for protecting inside of Max´s arms and fell asleep there. He had admit he desired to had that body for him, only for him; to be honest more than just a body he wanted to own Leo´s soul and heart even if it was just for a second he was happy knowing that he was the one that had him.

"_Tell me why you are outside of me and inside of me at the same time? _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me. _

_Without talking and make me feel. _

_Everything __I'm longing to feel._

_Tell me, tell me, and tell me."_

Max felt asleep a couple of minutes after Leo who was resting in his chest making him felt warm; he embraced his partner with an arm posing in the, for him, kid back. –"_After you there´s nothing"_- Max whispered to an already sleep Leo as he played with the younger man hair before he felt asleep. If he had to said he loved someone at that period of his life he had to admit he was in love with his business partner and now he was sure it was reciprocate.

"_I don't want to spend any night without you by my side._

_I just want to spend my days by your side". _


End file.
